With the development of electronic techniques, portable consumable electronic products have become more and more popular, for example, cell phones, hand-held game players, navigation devices or hand-held multimedia entertainment equipment, etc. These electronic products generally adopt a linear vibration motor for systematic feedbacks, for example, incoming call prompt and message prompt of cell phones, navigation prompt, and vibrating feedback of game player, etc. Such a wild application requires the vibration motor to have excellent performance and longer service life.
A linear vibration motor in the relevant art includes a base having accommodating space, a vibrating unit located in the accommodating space, an elastic member which fixes and suspends the vibrating unit in the accommodating space, and a coil fixed at the base. A magnetic field generated by the coil and a magnetic field generated by the vibrating unit interact with each other, which drives the vibrating unit to move reciprocally and linearly so as to generate vibration.
However, in the relevant art, in order to increase elasticity of the elastic member of the linear vibration motor, two elastic members (a first elastic member and a second elastic member) are adopted, which intersect with each other and respectively clamp the vibrating unit. Each of the elastic members includes a first arm and a second arm which extend along opposite directions and are arranged in central symmetry, so that the first arms of the two elastic members intersect with each other and the second arms of the two elastic members intersect with each other, i.e., the first arm of the first elastic member is located above the first arm of the second elastic member, and the second arm of the first elastic member is located under the second arm of the second elastic member. Such structure is difficult and inefficient to assemble due to the cross arrangement.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a new linear vibration motor to solve the above-mentioned problem.